


Thotalicious

by mediocrethot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrethot/pseuds/mediocrethot
Summary: Champions are thicc. Drabble collection.





	1. Fitness Witness

**Author's Note:**

> It's in my name what can u expect lol  
> t h o t b e g o n e

Not many eyes could stray from the treadmill, or rather, the woman on it. As usual, gazes “accidentally” drifted and stayed glued onto the sway of Syndra’s hips and the subtle jiggle of her butt as she strode on the track. Her confident smirk acknowledged the ogling and attention, a little extra weight in one step occasionally widening the swing of her hips. Today, the onlookers were lucky as she jogged at a steady pace, her boobs and ass bouncing with equal tempo. A few summoners had to excuse themselves for a cold shower and some passed out from nosebleeds in the midst of this bootylicious action. Her shorts rode up, a bit of the cheeks underneath peeking out, and the tight tank top accentuated her tiny waist.  A couple of the more conservative, stuck-up males shook their heads at the blatant seductions she always coyishly denied, but no one could resist the power of boners, especially around Syndra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thot thirst: 3


	2. Chapter 2

When he lunged forward, his muscles bulged and shifted underneath his skin, and the power within was unimaginable. A few summoners couldn’t help but admire Zed as he practiced his moves, his t h i c c thighs straining against his tight pants and his biceps pushing against his even tighter armor. If he flexed, a shockwave of power and thirst would blast through the gym. Occasionally, he would wear shorts and everyone could see his calves flex like no tomorrow. Some could only barely begin to comprehend the strength behind Zed’s thrusts ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and leaps, his slashes and attacks. It was a thrill to see him use his infamous shadow techniques and so masterfully at that. Tendrils bending around him, waiting for a command, and the observers watched in awe as they performed with precision and speed only Zed could demand them to act with.

His gym visits were rare and precious, since after every session, at least one summoner would invite Zed for drinks or dinner with a hint of lust and desire in their eyes, which got annoying. They were always turned down, but even after, they still watched his g i n o r m o u s ass as he stalked his way to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I C A N T HELP IT HIS THIGHS ARE SO TH I C C C C ITS A SIN  
> Thot thirst:12  
> (Thirst rating for champs lmao)


End file.
